


Love is Unkind

by SavageDarling



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: BUT IM NOT SORRY, Everything is the same except Mendel is a woman, F/F, Gay, If you only read one work by me, M/M, im sorry, read this work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm really sorry but I couldn't get this out of my mind. Imagine Trina's panic ends up even worse because not only has she fallen for Marvin's therapist, that therapist is a woman. In this story Trina will be canonically bisexual and Hazel (Mendel) is a lesbian. This is all based off of me wanting Trina to be gay and also the line in Love is Blind, "told me over the phone to tell you my fears. Do you only treat queers?"
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 11





	1. Hazel loves Women

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment with suggestions or feelings or what not. Or just leave a comment if you liked this!

"Sit down my dear." Hazel's hand reaches out feels soft skin. This is Marvin's wife, ex-wife. She looks destroyed, yet still extremely beautiful. Hazel shakes her head a bit, absolutely not now. NOT NOW."Marvin's wife must relax."

That, that sets the woman off. "Love isn't sex, that's a thing my husband once told me, Marvin, my ex. Well you've seen him for years. He told me over the phone to tell you my fears. Do you only treat queers?" Hazel leans in a bit, doesn't even realize she's doing it. What is that even supposed to mean? Is Marvin's wife, ex-wife, worried that she herself might be queer or does she simply dislike queer people.

It's a question that Hazel pushes aside for now simply saying "No." Trina talks about Marvin. Talks about how she loved him, how she tried to be everything for him and he gave her syphilis and hepatitis c. Then he left her for a man. A man!

Is Trina angry at Marvin or does she hate gay people? A moment passes and Hazel settles on the first as she did come to see Hazel and well... Hazel loves women, A LOT. "Love's unkind, spiteful in a million ways," they both say. Trina's hand rests against Hazel's knee. That'll do it.

_Cut to Hazel's inner monologue._

_"My name is_ _Hazel. I treat her husband. I think she's very insecure, but so am I. I've never married. Work, work is my passion. Or perhaps that's an alibi."_

_Suddenly Marvin pops into her head saying "Yeah perhaps it is."_

_"I don't care to discuss it," Hazel says laughing. "I think she's charming. I think she's needy. In just five sessions on my couch she'll be like new."_

Hazel comes back to the present as Trina stands to leave. "Return next Friday. I admit I admire you." They shake hands and Trina looks so sweet and unsettled. Trina, Marvin's wife, Ex-wife. 


	2. Trina has a breakdown (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know from the title. I also might be playing around with style because I think Falsettos is a very interesting style of musical and I'd like to mirror it a bit with my writing. Also, I'll be taking song lyrics and altering them to fit into the story. I suggest listening to the show while reading this.

Oh no.

Oh absolutely not. Why does everything have to keep happening to her? What has she ever done to deserve this. She thinks she might kill Marvin soon or maybe Jason.

Where is her sanity? It's missing is it? Well that won't do at all.

She holds her cookbook to her chest, to tightly. Definitely, to tightly. "I'd like to be a princess on a throne. To have a country I can call my own. And a king, queen, king, oh anyone who's lusty and requires a fling with a female thing."

Did she say queen? No, she couldn't have, wouldn't have. What was the verb again, shouldn't have. Oh dinner, keep going. "Great, men will be men. Let me turn on the gas. I caught them in the den with Marvin grabbing Whizzer's ass." Oh christ now she sounds like she hates men. She doesn't, hate men. Nope. Definitely not after Marvin. "Oh sure I'm sure he's sure he did his best. I mean he meant to be what he was not. The things he was are things which I forgot. He's a queen I'm a queen where is my crown I'm breaking down." 

She for sure saved it. She loves men. Trina loves men. wait she was in the middle of a break down where was she again. "I'm breaking down. My life's not pretty and my kid seems like an idiot to me. I mean that's sick. I mean he's great. It's me who is the madder talking madder than the maddest hatter. If I repeat one more word I swear I'll lose my brain." Oh no Trina, veer away. Away from Jason Trina!

Back on track, "What else should I explain. Oh yes it's true I can cry on queue, but so can you. I'm breaking down. I'm breaking down. You ask me is it fun to cry over nothing? It is! I'm breaking down." She pauses. Oh God why is she pausing this can't be good. What is her brain doing. Where are the pieces? Marvin, what about Marvin? "Now let's consider what I might do next. I hate admitting I've become perplexed and bereaved. I've cried I've shook I've yelled I've heaved I have been deceived. As enemies go Whizzer is not so bad. It's just he's so damn happy that it makes me so damn mad. I wanna hate him but I really can't. Its like a nightmare how this all proceeds. I hope that Whizzer don't fulfill his needs. Don't is wrong, sing along, what was the noun? I'm breaking down. I'm breaking down. I'll soon redecorate these stalls I'd like some padding on the walls. And also pills, I wanna sleep. Sure, things will probably worsen but it's not like i'm some healthy person."

The pieces are together and she hates them. "I've rethought my talks with Marv and one fact does emerge. I think I like his shrink." Oh God she didn't say it. It isn't true. 

Oh she definitely said it didn't she. F--k "So that is why I might turn to drink. I'm on the brink I'm breaking down. I only love someone who can love me, or like me, or help me. Marvin was never mine, he took his meeting in the boy's latrine. I used to cry he'd make a scene. I'd rather die than dry clean Marvin's wedding gown. I'm breaking down. I'm breaking down. It's so upsetting when you've found that what's rectangular is round. I mean it stinks. I mean we're queer. And me I'm just a freak who it maybe every other week."

Oh god she's queer. What does that mean. This has to be Marvin's fault. It has to be. It's definitely Marvin's fault but that doesn't matter. She likes Marvin's therapist, that does matter. That definitely matters. Oh God what has she done...


End file.
